NullBalish112613
06:28 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 18:28 -- 06:29 AG: "01:10 RC: - w-ll f-nd you wherever you sleep <3 01:11 RC: And - w-ll r-p your body l-mb from l-mb and feast on your bones. <3 01:11 RC: And then -'ll take whatever you own, and use -t to k-ll everyone you love. <3" 06:29 AG: er 06:29 AG: that was to jossik, btw, not me, before you start freaking out 06:29 CT: ... 06:29 AG: well, rofl, I guess you wouldn't be too upset if scarlett was threatening me now but w/e let's not dwell on that 06:29 AG: idk wtf he did but can we use this? 06:30 CT: Here I TOLD him to be CAUTIOUS. 06:30 AG: sorry one sec I'm still talking to him 06:30 AG: you know, he's kinda like 06:30 AG: woefully in the dark here, maybe we should be keeping people a little more caught up 06:31 CT: I was TRYING to, but the Oliveblood has YET to be CONTACTED. I will get to Jossik AFTER the Oliveblood. 06:31 AG: I mean going in hemo order might not be the best thing right now 06:31 AG: maybe the oliveblood died already 06:32 AG: besides I thought you thought the whole heirarchy was bullshit /-_- 06:32 AG: \; 06:32 CT: Then CATCH him up. You are SPEAKING to him NO? 06:32 CT: It's a SYSTEM that EXISTS and I can TAKE ADVANTAGE of. 06:32 CT: BESIDES, it's not like YOU give a shit about it ANYMORE EITHER. 06:33 AG: what do you mean by that, I'm like pretty much the only matron left for the cause and the old ways 06:33 AG: rofl the old ways 06:33 AG: like alternia was more than two days ago or something 06:34 CT: Oh? Is THAT what that WAS then? RESPECT for the Higher Caste? 06:34 CT: If you can CONVICE Scarlet NOT to kill Jossik, go AHEAD. 06:35 AG: haha what specifically are you referring to here, a lot's happened the last couple of days 06:35 AG: I was kinda trying to avoid talking to the psychobitch unless I'm sleeping since it's pretty much unavoidable then whatwith her being Kind Of A Big Deal On Derse but w/e maybe later 06:36 CT: Get the HUMAN to do it THEN. Saemee, that ONE. 06:37 AG: I don't think I want her owing her anything either, she's not too bad for a human 06:37 AG: don't think I don't notice you avoiding my question 06:38 CT: Oh? So WHAT, you want to just let Jossik DIE? 06:38 AG: I'll figure something out, jesus 06:38 AG: why don't you do something, self-elected leader of the trolls 06:38 CT: I'm NOT the LEADER. 06:38 CT: I will NEVER be the LEADER. 06:39 AG: ehehe okay dude. whatever you say 06:40 AG: you running around being all active doing crazy amounts of shit and screaming at people kinda shows you're full of shit though 06:40 AG: I really wouldn't be surprised if you want all of us under your boot by the end of this /: 06:40 CT: I 06:40 CT: Are you DONE here? 06:40 AG: with your four quadrant immortal-dead alien by your side 06:41 AG: /:<> I guess, whatever 06:41 AG: the whole point of this conversation was to see if we could like 06:41 CT: Good. I have VIDEO TAPES to return. 06:41 AG: idk not use jossik as bait but use him as bait 06:41 AG: so think about that 06:41 AG: and try not to maim anymore octopii, they're actually pretty cool, asshole 06:41 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 18:41 -- 07:18 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 19:18 -- 07:18 AG: WAIT. BITCH YOU STOLE MY LINE!! ]:<<<<> 07:18 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 19:18 --